


Sunflower

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, But Peters okay i promise, Day 19, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Febufluff, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley has a small panic attack? kind of? Not really?, Harley is worried about his spider boyfriend, Hes just really scared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter calms him down though, Safe and Sound, Worried Harley Keener, and he gets one, peter Parker is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Harley worries about Peter when he's out on patrol. Peter comes home late.--Day nineteen of Febufluff: "Safe and Sound"
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Sunflower

Harley paces back and forth, back and forth, the sound of his footsteps against the hardwood floors echoing throughout the room. He attempts to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes, before checking the time and beginning his pacing again.

3am. 3 fucking am in the goddamn morning, and Peter _still_ isn't home. Harley has been texting, calling and leaving _"messages at the beep!"_ for the past _four hours_ , and Peter hadn't answered a single one. Not _one_.

And Harley wasn't even mad. He was just worried. Worried sick, practically out of his mind with it as he paces a hole into the floor, his stomach churning and mind racing with 'what if's and everything _bad_ that could've happened to Peter.

Even when out on patrol, saving lives and being busy, Peter _always_ answers his phone, if not right away than a few minutes later. The longest he's ever gone without calling back was an hour, and he apologized like crazy for it afterwards. Before now, anyways. Now, it had been at least _five_ since he's heard anything from the masked vigilante, from his soulmate, and he didnt know what to do, didnt know if he should call the cops, file a missing persons report. Didnt know if Peter was hurt, or stabbed, or- or _dying_ somewhere, in the middle of the road, in an abandoned building, in a warehouse, all by _himself_ -

No. No, he cant think like this, he wont let himself fall into a panic, that wont help anything. _But what else can he do?_ He feels so- so _powerless_ , having no contact, no way of knowing where he is, what is happening, _how to help_. And so, he keeps pacing, over and over and over again.

Another half an hour, and Harley's about to call Tony, call the cops, get _someone_ to do _something_ , when he hears the creak of a window opening, and a thump. Harley heart jumps, and he turns around on the spot, rushing back towards their bedroom, back to where he heard the noice, back to where Peter always come in, the far right side window, always open but far enough away from the fire escapes to where nobody else but Spiderman can enter, where only _Peter_ could enter.

And there he was, stood in all his 5 foot 7 inches of glory, looking extremely frazzled and sheepish, with a few blood speckles on him but otherwise complete, otherwise looking completely fine and safe and alive and okay, ' _he's okay, he's okay-'_

"I'm so sorry!" He blurts out before Harley can even get a word in, arms flailing in the air, eyes wide with guilt and anxiety. "I know it's super late, and I saw all your calls, but I couldnt answer them because there was a hostage situation, and I had to be really really sneaky, and if I said anything I couldve gotten them all killed. And I thought I could save them quickly, but then it went way longer than expected, and then the police wanted me for witness reports, and-"

"You're okay though?" Harley interrupts him mid ramble, still feeling nervous, his hands still shaking and his heart still hammering, his chest still feeling squeezed by an invisible force, knowing that even if Peter _looks_ okay, it doesn't necessarily mean that he is. Harley (and the other avengers, maybe even May) have learned that the hard way. "You're-" he swallows, his throat dry. "You're fine?"

Peter seems to notice just how on edge Harley seems to be, and his entire demeanor softens, his anxiety behavior seeming to fade away in the blink of an eye, leaving him calm, collected, serious as he nods firmly, keeping steady eye contact the entire time. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay." 

Harley nods as well, but its shaky, too quick, placing a hand against his chest as his breathing gets heavier, rubbing as if that'll help ease the claws that are digging into his lungs unrelentingly. Harley glances away when the rubbing doesnt seem to work, in fact it seems to make everything worse, _'why is it getting worse?'_ , and Peter takes step forward, holding his hands out for Harley to take.

"Come here, baby."

Harley stares at the outstretched hands, and blinks away the few tears beginning o blur his vision before placing his hands into Peter's hold, allowing himself to get pulled forward until they're chest to chest, Peter placing their intertwined hands onto his shoulders. "I'm here." He whispers, his breath puffing against Harley's neck as he starts to move their hands downward, down his chest and around his waist, up his back, all over, wherever they could reach. His chocolate brown eyes are so intense, staring straight into Harley's teary blues with all of the concern, calm and care in the world. "I'm here, I'm home now. We're both safe. I'm okay, we're all okay."

Only once the words are repeated a few times in that hushed tone does Harley start to relax, the claws retracting and his chest easing, the older boy taking a long, shuttering deep breath as soon as he can. "That's it, baby, just like that." Peter smiles at him lightly, and Harley smiles back, small and unsure, but there.

He takes a few more deeper breaths before he feels calm, completely relaxing into Peter's hold, wrapping his arms around Peters waist as Peter pulls him forward into a hug, pushing his face into Harleys neck. "I'm sorry." Harley whispers softly.

Peter shakes his head as soon as the words are out of his mouth, pulling his head back so they can look into each others eyes again. "I'm sorry for scaring you so bad."

Now its Harley's turn to shake his head, frowning, starting to feel exhaustion pulling at his limbs, the long night finally catching up to him after the sudden rush of adrenaline. "Wasnt your fault."

"And this wasn't yours either." Peter states firmly, looking Harley dead in the eye as if daring him to disagree. He doesn't, feeling too tired to pick a fight at the moment, and Peter, seeming to read his mind, smiles gently and kisses a quick peck to his lips. "Come on, let's head to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

Harley allows himself to be pulled into the bed, falling asleep quickly in the arms of his lover, and easily, knowing they were both here, together, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01


End file.
